Thank you x7
by BBleached
Summary: Seven ways to say "Thank you" on. HitsuKarin


**Here's a one-shot I dedicate to winter051094, because she's almost reviewed every chapter and story I've written, and given me a lot of new ideas and support.**

**By the way, we are writing a vampire fic together; "When The Sun Goes Down" too. Check it up later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any ways.  
But I own the song, but the japanese parts are taken from "_Shiawase no Neiro_" by ORANGE RANGE, "_Niji_" by Aqua Timez and "_Alones_" by Aqua Timez, which I do not own.**

* * *

_**HitsuKarin**_

_**Seven ways to say thanks on**_

_**Thank you x7**_

* * *

**1. Gaze**

The wind was accelerating. I didn't know for how long I can keep her safe. If the wind slowed down a bit then I could fight through the ceiling.  
It was too risky to do it with her in my arms, since it was windy and things flew randomly and the ceiling gace away every minute.  
A small nudge on my arm woke me up from my thoughts.

"Go on." Her small voice was barely a whisper but even though the storm was raging outside, I could hear her clearly. It was that which made me leave her, unprotected from the wind and the falling ceiling. It was better to do this way, a better chance to survive. For the both of us.

No words were needed, all it took was for me to look into her eyes.

They said "**Thank you**" and then disappeared in the dust.

* * *

**2. Slap**

He went on her nerves. He knew it, although he did not stop. He had to do this, one question was all he neeeded to ask, but as it seemed now she was pissed.  
The question had to wait, it wasn't the time for it.

Instead, he left the small box at her bed and waited up on the roof.

A few minutes later he heard her go in to her room and the footsteps stopped, a second later she was beside him, giving him a loud slap on his back as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
He knew what the slap meant when she took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze.

It was her way to say "**thank you**".

* * *

**3. Gift in return**

Three days had gone by since he left for Soul Society, and now he was back. With a gift.  
She stood there with her mouth wide open as she opened the gift.

He wasn't a man of many words but when it came to actions, he didn't hesitate. This was the only gift he could find that suited her – a black, studded leather bracelet, and it wasn't studded with nothing. The rivets were made of pure crystal, a special crystal that was from Hyourinmaru.

It was a simple gift for the unknown, but to those who know them, knew that it was special.  
She turned around after putting the bracelet on, vanishing around the corner.

A few minutes later, she came back with a bracelet too, but this one had a single locket, one made of silver. She put it in his hands as she hugged him.  
He raised his hands and returned the embrace while he opened the locket. Inside, it was a lock of her hair and he couldn't help himself to run his han through the raven locks and inhale her scent. As the crystal was a part of him, her lock was a part of her that he always would keep-

It was a "**Thank you**". She felt guilty and at the same time thankful.

* * *

**4. Paper**

To tell someone that you'd always be by his side isn't easy, especially when he's cold as ice.

Usually, she's straight forward, but this time she couldn't.  
It could easily go wrong, so the only thing left was to try to talk to him in to the topic. Easier said than done.

She knocked on his office door but it was no answer. She pulled the door lightly, but it didn't budge. After some tiresoem attempts on opening the door, she sat down and leaned heavily on the door. Suddenly, all she could see was the white ceiling. She had forgotten that the doors in Seireitei were doors you pushed and not **pulled. **By bending her head back a bit she saw a something white on his desk, it was a small piece of paper.  
She walked up to his desk and took the note.  
As she saw what he had written, she couldn't help taking back everything she'd thought of him earlier.

A simple paper made her change her mind.

He was thankful after all. He just didn't show it like others. A simple sentence was all she needed to read.

A simple "**I love you**".

* * *

**5. Hug **As he didn't speak, it was hard to know what he felt.  
That was something she had learned through the years.

Although she did everything, he hasn't said anything yet, not even when she brought back his old haori, which he had outgrown years ago. This was a precious memory to him. It was that haori which put them together.

She shook the memory off and thought back on his reaction instead.

_He took it in his hands, feeling through the fabric, inhaling the old scent. After some minutes he put it down and simply took her in his arms, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let her go. No words were needed, he wasn't the one who said the things. He went for actions, and this was his "**thank you**", a normal hug._

* * *

**6. Song **Deep within her heart she knew he was thankful, but it annoyed her to death to not be able to hear it.

As usual, he was the one who decided where to go on their dates. This time, he said she should wait outisde the 10th Division quaters. He didn't tell her why, it was no need for it. The reason was going to be revealed soon enough.

His soft, yet harsh voice, was blended with the air and the soun of crickets.  
She stood below the entrance and just listened to his voice.

"_Arigatou..kokoro kara..  
__Nothing will change it  
__Everyone knows it, don't deny it_

_Arigatou..kokoro kara..  
__It's the laugh, your smile  
__That I want to protect"_

The rest of the lyrics were unheard, because she didn't pay attention until the last part of the song, which was magically binding.

"_Daijoubu dayo miagereba mou..  
__I'm here, as you walk beside me  
__I talk to you and tell you_

_That I love you  
__Koraeru koto dakedo yuuki ja nai..  
__No it isn't, it isn't everything.._

_Arigatou..kokoro kara.."_

The song said everything. He was thankful, and he had finally said it. In his own way.

* * *

**7. Kiss**

He knew that he had to say thanks, and what wasn't the best was to do it if not kiss her?

* * *

**Done! Did you like it?  
I'm so thankful for winter051094's help and I hope she liked it!**

**  
Translations:  
- _Arigatou, kokoro kara : _**_Thank you, from the bottom of my heart  
- _**_Daijoubu dayo miagereba mou: _**_It's alright, look up again  
- _**_Koraeru koto dakedo yuuki ja nai: _**_But it isn't true courage_

**Love**

BBleached~


End file.
